Einmal
by Amunet
Summary: Slash Inzest Inhalt: Gedankengänge eines Vegetas, welcher seinen Sohn liebt und dessen Herz vor Liebe fast zerreißt.


**Titel:** Einmal

**Pärchen:** Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:** Gedankengänge eines Vegetas, welcher seinen Sohn liebt und dessen Herz vor Liebe fast zerreißt.

**Warnung: **Inzest; Depri; unerfüllte Liebe.

**Dementi:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unendgeldlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

* * *

**Einmal**

Einmal möchte ich dich in meinen Armen halten und vergessen, welche Grenzen uns trennen halten. Möchte vergessen, dass wir einander nicht berühren, nicht küssen und nicht auf diese Art lieben dürfen. Möchte vergessen, dass wir Vater und Sohn sind.

Wer weiß schon, weshalb es soweit gekommen ist, dass ich mich in dir verlieren möchte? Wer kann mir schon sagen, weshalb ich jeden Morgen als erstes und jedes Abend als letztes dein Gesicht vor meinen Augen habe? Oder warum ich immerzu nur von dir träume? Davon, wie ich dich in meinen Armen halte und das erzittern deines Leibes spüre, weil meine Nähe in dir ebensolche Sehnsucht erweckt, wie sie es umgekehrt bei mir tut.

Ich möchte nur einmal deinen Körper mit meinen Händen beschmutzen, auch wenn mein Herz im gleichen Atemzug um deine Reinheit trauern würde. Jeder Kuss, jede Liebkosung würde mir mein Herz zerreißen, denn ich könnte nicht Lust durch dich empfinden, ohne mir der Hoffnungslosigkeit meiner Liebe bewusst zu sein. Wie könnte ich diesen Moment mit dir genießen, ohne gleichzeitig daran zu denken, dass es mein Tod sein wird, wenn du mich im Anschluss daran für immer verlassen wirst?

Ein Leben mit der Erinnerung an die süßeste aller Früchte, mit der verbotenen Frucht in mir zu tragen, deren Geschmack ich ein einziges Mal gekostet habe, käme einem Durst gleich, der mit keiner Flüssigkeit der Welt gestillt werden könnte. Ich würde verdursten für dich.

Jedes Mal wenn ich dein fröhliches Lachen höre, dann wünsche ich mir, dass ich es gewesen wäre, der dich dazu veranlasst hat. Doch ich bin es nicht, denn die Maske, welche ich mir vor Jahren selbst aufgesetzt habe, hindert mich daran. Es ist die gleiche Maske, die mich auch dran hindert dir zu zeigen, wie Stolz ich auf dich bin.

Manchmal da sehe ich, wie du mich traurig anblickst und dich nach Bestätigung oder einem Lob von mir verzehrst. Ein Zeichen, dass ich dich ebenfalls liebe... aber ich kann nicht. Die Liebe, die du für mich empfindest, ist nicht dieselbe, welche ich empfinde. Du begehrst die Liebe eines Vaters, die ich dir nicht geben kann, denn ich… ich wünsche mir von dir die Liebe eines Gefährten.

Selbst wenn du meinen größten Wunsch erfüllen und mich so lieben würdest, wie ich es mir erträume, so könnte ich dennoch nicht nachgeben, denn diese Liebe würde uns gegenseitig zerstören. Sie wäre ohne Hoffnung noch bevor sie tatsächlich angefangen hätte und du wüsstest das, nicht wahr Trunks? Du wüsstest es, weil du inzwischen ein erwachsener und reifer Mann geworden bist, mit einer Menge Verantwortung auf deinen kräftigen Schultern.

Doch all meiner Zerrissenheit zum Trotz würde ich für diesen einen Augenblick mit dir mein Leben geben. Nur einmal möchte ich alles Glück dieser Welt in deinen Armen erfahren und wenn ich dann sterbe und in die Unterwelt gelange, wo meine sündige Seele gereinigt wird, dann würde ich ebenso rein wiedergeboren werden wie du und wenn es das Schicksal nicht all zu hart mit mir meint, dürfte ich dich dann vielleicht lieben.

Einmal nur möchte ich meine Liebe mit dir erblühen sehen. Möchte den Samen sähen, den unser Schicksal gedeihen oder vertrocknen lässt, ganz wie es ihm gefällt. Möchte einmal nur erfahren, was es heißt sich mit Haut und Haar zu verlieren, oder wie es sich anfühlt, wenn einem das Herz vor Liebe überquillt.

Einmal, nur ein einziges Mal möchte dir sagen: „Ich liebe dich."

Der Tod könnte dann kommen, denn welcher Tod könnte süßerer und bitterer zugleich sein, als der Tod in den Armen seiner wahren Liebe? Aber würdest du mir dann verzeihen? Könntest du mir vergeben, dass ich dich für diesen einen Traum alleine lassen würde? Oder würdest du daran zerbrechen, ebenso wie ich es würde?

Es zerreißt mich innerlich, doch mit keinem Hauch lasse ich mein Leid nach außen dringen. Mit keinem Wort, mit keinem Blick, lasse ich es zu, dass man mir die Qual meines Herzens anmerkt. Keiner soll wissen, dass mein Herz vor Liebe zu zerbersten droht – vor allem nicht du!

Doch für dieses eine Mal, lass mich Egoist sein. Lass mich vergessen, was in meinem Kopf an Schuld herumschwirrt. Lass mich vergessen, welche wenigen Tugenden ich noch besitze und all meine Bedenken verwerfen. Lass mich einfach durch deine Küsse vergessen, dass es eine Welt um uns herum gibt. Lass nicht zu, dass ich noch etwas anderes fühle als dich.

Sei einmal meine einzige Welt.

Mein Leben.

Mein Leid.

Meine Liebe.

Mein Tod.

Nur einmal.

„Ich liebe dich."

**Ende

* * *

**

Und als Bonus noch ein Gedicht, dass ich in meiner Pubertät geschrieben habe und von dem ich den Eindruck hatte, dass es irgendwie zu dieser FF passt.

* * *

_Wenn ich in den Schatten schau,_

_Frag ich mich immer,_

_wen hat mein Schicksal mir Zugedacht._

_Doch dann kamst du,_

_Und ich wußte, wenn du nicht der bist,_

_den mein Herz vermisst,_

_Dann kenne ich das Leben nicht._

_Einmal möchte ich sterben_

_Und fühlen wie du mich in den Armen hältst._

_Und wenn ich dann wiedergeboren werde,_

_Wünsche ich mir, dich wieder zu finden._

_Denn im Dunkel der Nacht habe ich erkannt,_

_Dass ich dich immer lieben werde

* * *

_

In Ordnung, ich weiß, das Gedicht war schrecklich, aber **mit den Schultern zuckt** Es wollte irgendwie zu dieser FF dazu. **drop** Bis zum nächsten Mal. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


End file.
